Only a Matter of time
by ILovetoFly
Summary: This is my first EVER story so be nice. Dain is back, and has a task, that task is to kiddnap the Queen of Deltora, and that Queen is as you know Jasmine, Thankyou for all of the Reviews,but don't forget to review, chapter six and seven are up!
1. Dain returns

Dain is summoned by a dying shadow lord, to capture the queen of deltora, who is pregnant with the heir to the belt, the queen as you all know is Jasmine, this is my first story ever so PLEASE be nice with reviews.

"Rise Dain, my greatest Ol ever created" said the shadow lord waving his hands in front of a pool of sliver water, "Rise, RISE" his voice trembling, his hands shaking; the shadow lord was very weak.

In front of him a figure started to emerge from the slimly sliver water, soon taking the shape of a young man with black hair, black eyes, the figure was, whom Lief, Jasmine, Barda and so many others had trusted with their lives, had betrayed them, Dain stood before the Shadow lord, a smile reached Dains lips, he kneeled on one leg, and bowed before his master.

"What is it that my master has called me for?" asked Dain, still kneeling,

""Stand up Ol, I have a task for you, this is different to any of the others I have given, all which you have failed," The smile fell from Dains lips "But" the shadow lord continued" But I will give you a second chance, my powers are weakening, I am dying, but if you do not fail, I will be at full power once again"

"I will not fail this time my master" said Dain "Soon you will be once again the ruler of all Deltora, just ask and it will be done"

"Good, now this is the task, King Lief of Del has married, the queen is with child, you will go into deltora and kidnap the queen, and bring her here, then I will destroy the royal blood line forever, for as you know the King will try to rescue his stolen queen, I will kill him, destroy the Belt Of Deltora, and then Deltora will be mine"

"As you wish my master" and with that the shadow lord clicked his trembling fingers and Dain was gone, "Soon, it is only a matter of time Lief of Del, then you will truly face me, The Shadow Lord will forever rule Deltora" the shadow lord looked into the darkness, for he knew it was in his own words a matter of time, and he knew himself, a matter of time.

Dain woke in a grove of trees , standing up he could see Del in the distance, it look peaceful, the people who lived there were also peaceful, they now knew that they had nothing to fear, Their King had destroyed the evil shadow lord and was now happily married, as he started to walk towards Del a drunken man came from the bushes, staggering towards Dain, grabbing Dain by the shoulders he said" W-why a-are y-you n-n-not hap-py you-ng m-an," the man struggled to find his words, " The G-good King's wifey i-s with chi-ld"

"I am quite aware that her majesty is with child, but I am not stupid enough to get myself god dam drunk" Dain shouted, the man shank back in fear, then staggered away. Dain smiled and continued to walk towards Del.

How was that, good I hope, I don't know how many chapters I'm having but this is my first story so Please be nice, I would love some advice in reviews but just say it in a nice way , from Lunlovegood


	2. Lief gets scared

Only a matter of time chapter two,

"_I will soon be the ruler of delotra, Bring me Queen Jasmine, the woman with the heir to the belt, I will destroy her Hahahahahahaha" Lief stared in horror as his beloved wife was stabbed in the chest, her screams ringing in his ears, "LIEF LIEF LIEF help me lief" Jasmine's voice began to grow weak "Jasmine JASMINE "_

"_Hahahahaha" said a voice so familiar"What Dain, what are you doing, aghhhhhhh" _

"Lief Lief" Jasmine said shaking her husbands shoulders, "Wake up Lief"

Lief woke with a start, beads of sweat running down his forehead, he was shaking, scared, and for a moment, he didn't know where he was. "Lief are you alright?" Asked Jasmine taking her husband's arm, she then realised that he had his hand on the Opal, "Yes Jasmine I'm fine, there is no need for you yo worry" Lief said placing his hand on her swollen belly, "Why do I need to worry, the shadow lord is defeated, we are all happy, I have finally married the woman I have loved for years and we are soon to be parents" Lief was trying to recover, trying not to scare Jasmine, but Jasmine was not so convinced "Lief something is wrong stop trying to cover it up, you were screaming my name and you had your hand on the Opal, so tell me, _please_" she started to beg, Lief was amused, seeing the opportunity he gently rolled on top of Jasmine, careful, trying not to harm the baby, kissing the top of her head he said "it was only a dream, only a dream do not worry" Jasmine raised an eyebrow but decided to keep her mouth shut, "Alright I believe you" she said.

Leif walked through the city of del towards the Palace, for he and Jasmine both lived at the forge, they had decided when they married to live where adin once lived and Lief had also lived there most of his life so he felt more combatable, Jasmine too, she now didn't feel like she was in a prison, there were trees everywhere and flowers too. As he walked he must of heard a hundred or more cries of praise for defecting the shadow lord, their work had not gone unnoticed.

Lief reached the palace gates finally, he shouted that it was him and the gates opened. As soon as he got inside the palace he shouted for Barda and Doon to come to his office. Fifteen minutes later both Doom and Barda were in Liefs Office, both could tell something was on the young kings mind and it was something bad, "Last night I had a dream, I thought it was just a dream but Jasmine pointed out that I had my hand on the Opal, I didn't say anything to her because I didn't want to scare her, I dreamt about the shadow lord and Dain, they had captured Jasmine and they killed her I watched" he walked up to Doom "Will this happen, I don't want to put Jasmine in danger"

"We all don't want to put her in danger you should know that Lief" Barda gripped Liefs shoulders, "Pull yourself together, you are shaking"

Doom made up his mind" Do not tell Jasmine but I will assign three guards to go under cover and live near the forge, they will report back daily, and will make sure that no harm shall come to her"

Lief felt guilty leaving his wife out of this but he did not want her to die.

A/N review, I do not own Deltora Quest.


	3. Jasmine is taken

Only a matter of time chapter 3

Dain walked around and near the place where the shadow lord and many others had told him, where the King and Queen lived, of course in Del, such information came at a price, he now had no money what so ever. It was called, in a travellers words _the forge_, thinking about it thought Dain, the forge is where that god dam belt of Deltora was made, that little piece of metal, that little thing was the course of all this mess, his master was dying; he could barely shout, a word without gasping for air.

As he walked he saw a woman, so familiar walk out of the forge's gate and started to tend the small patch of flowers. This woman, had long ebony hair, and bright emerald green eyes, who was it, Jenny, _Jane, Judy, _no Jasmine, the pieces started falling together , that woman was Queen Jasmine, the wife of Lief of Del, and one of the three who saved Deltora from his master. He was right because she turned slightly and in clear view was her swollen belly, the heir to the Belt of Deltora.

He would wait until dark before trying to take her; she couldn't fight back, could she, no, not in her condition. He would wait until the King was back from the Palace, so he could see his wife's disappearance. Or maybe he could leave a note saying where and when to bring the belt and try to reclaim his Queen. This was going to be easy. So Dain waited, hidden, in the bushes, waiting for the right time to strike. For hours he saw other people come to the forge, to see their Queen or to buy or sell things they had ether grown or made, Jasmine smiled at them and took the food or other things, for a girl who had grown up in the forests of silence, she made a very good Queen.

Looking around he saw a tree nearby, the tree looked peaceful, and looking closely he saw a nest with three baby birds in it, flying from the window of the forge came kree, the faithful and loving companion of Jasmine, who had saved her, Lief and Barda on many occasions. Gracefully flying Kree landed in the nest and began to feed his chicks, carefully giving each its full share, then he flew of again to the window of the forge, where Dain saw Jasmine give kree some meat in his beak and flew off again to his nest, this repeated six times before the chicks decided they were full and went to sleep, for kree this meant rest, rest and rest more until they woke and needed to be feed again.

Soon it was dark, Dain got up from his hiding place and slowly and quietly walked towards the forge, Lief was not back yet so he went to plan B and was going to leave a note. Walking up to the door he knocked three times, and soon heard Jasmines soft voice coming from inside "Lief is that you?"

Trying to sound like Lief, Dain put on a lower voice, "Err Yes sweetheart it is me" Seconds later Jasmine face was at the door, and her expression went from happy to scared when she saw who it was. 'D-dain, what are you doing here" she backed away quickly from the door trying to find a escape, but found none, she stopped suddenly and her eyes fell to the table where her dagger was, but before she knew it was in Dains hands, "Now come on little Queen, you are defenceless" clicking his fingers ropes appeared tying hands, feet and mouth. "Now you can't escape can you"

Taking a piece of paper he wrote;

_If you want to see your queen again come to her little nest in the forests of silence_

_Bring the Belt_

_Dain, long live the Shadow Lord_

Dain put the piece of paper on the table stabbed it with her dagger.

Clicking his fingers Dain and a captive Jasmine disappeared.

A/N review, I do not own Deltora quest at all.


	4. The Plan

**Only a matter of time chapter four, The plan**

Lief trudged up the path towards the forge, tomorrow Doom was going to assign three guards to protect Jasmine, all of this unknown to Jasmine, what if something was to happen before that time, what if something had happened now, thinking this made Lief walk faster, there was this funny feeling that something had happened. When the forge came into view Lief saw that the lights were on, that's alright, thought Lief.

He tapped on the door, but there was no answer, funny, thought Lief, usually Jasmine answers. So instead he unlocked the door himself, finding the kitchen just as it was when he left, the only thing out of Place was Kree sitting on the table next to something.

Lief looked closer a saw that it was Jasmine's dagger pining a note to the wooden table, reading it Lief sank to the ground, Kree landing beside him, there was no Flli, sadly he had died the year before, of old age. "Jasmine" Lief said between sobs, "No" he said angrily, "I will get her back, the shadow lord will never win" and with that Lief ran up towards the palace, Kree flying close behind.

Lief called an emergency meeting , within ten minutes Doom, Barda, Sharn and Marilyn were all gathered in Lief's office.

"I have told you what's happened and I need a solution, I need to get her back" Said Lief angrily,

"The belt is more important, we need to keep you safe" Doom said, those words did not make Lief very happy.

"More important, really Doom, your own daughter, my wife is with child, with my child, YOUR grandchild, nothing is more important, I would rather die than see my flesh and blood get destroyed because this Belt" Lief put his hand around the shining Belt "This belt is more important"

"Lief don't say such things, we will get her back" said Barda, trying to calm their King down,

"I don't care what you think, I'm getting Jasmine back and my child, I need some ideas"

"Alright Lief, we will go to Jasmines old home, leave the belt with Marilyn and put on the fake one, it has some power so the shadow lord will be able to sense it, give them the fake belt and get Jasmine back and if we can kill the Shadow Lord" Doom had finally given in.

"Sharn?" asked Marilyn

"Yes dear"

"How many months was Jasmine with child?"

"Eight and a half I think" answered Sharn,

"Oh dear" Marilyn said, looking worried, "Oh dear oh dear oh dear" she kept on saying.

"Marilyn what's wrong?" asked Barda,

"What if she goes into labour while she is in the shadow lords clutches?"

"I don't know, but that is why we must get her back as soon as posable" said Doom,

"Its settled then, Myself, Barda and Doom will go the the forests of Silence, we will succed won't we" Lief said, and quitly so no one could hear, "Jasmine I Pray that you are Okay"

**A/N please review, I do not own Deltora Quest at all.**


	5. Where am I?

**Only a matter of time chapter five, where am I?**

Jasmine groggily opened her eyes hoping that what had happened was a dream, she wasn't hoping she was praying, wishing, but wishful thinking leads to bad things because it was no dream, she was in a dark cell, no windows. The floor felt damp and dirty, of course she thought, this is the shadow lords prison most likely, placing her hand on her swollen belly she began to cry silently, crying for herself, crying for her child, crying for her friends but mostly, crying for Lief, her husband, the man she had loved so dearly, now she thought she would never see him or Doom, her father, ever again.

After what felt like hours to Jasmine the cell door opened and in walked Dain, a grey guard and a mysteries figure, guessing thought Jasmine was the shadow lord, here we go, my death, well let's hope its quick, no why would it be quick this was the shadow lord, known for ruling lands by terror. She decided to be brave and face her fate.

"Well well well little queen, come for a little visit" said the Shadow lord sneering,

"Actually no, I was forced by your little friend" She pointed at Dain.

"Yes, let's get on with business, it's pretty obvious that you are with child and that I'm going to kill you, so I will leave those out, I have two other things to say, one you were part of the three who freed deltora, am I wrong my dear" wordless Jasmine said nothing" I thought so, two, your little husband of yours will for sure come looking for you, wanting to save his beloved wife and their child, You shall be bait then I can kill you and your baby, and the king, three birds one stone" He started to laugh but had to stop to gasp for air.  
>And for the first time Jasmine smiled" You are not what you seem shadow lord, for I can see you are weak and losing your power, how will you be able to kill my husband, you are so powerless, you lie, you can barely say a word without stuggerling, how amusing, the shadow lord, dying right in front of me, and he says he is going to kill me" she said.<p>

"How dare you talk to my master in that way" Dain shouted and slapped her across the face.

"That is enough" the Shadow Lord said, "You will be used as bait, clear are we done, good I need rest"

"My master, follow me" said the grey guard walking out, the Shadow lord very close behind, Dain took one more look at Jasmine then walked out, slamming the door, leaving Jasmine in a dark, lonely, sad place.

Placing her hand once again on her belly she cried her heart out, she cried for at least five hours, when there was nothing left to cry about she whispered over and over "Lief do come for me, live your life, do not come for me, Please" just hoping that somehow he could hear her.

Lief sat with his head in his hands, thinking about his wife when he was sure he heard her voice _" Do not come for me, its is a trap, do not come for me please, the belt, your life is more important"_

" I will find you Jasmine I promise, soon you will be back in my arms again" he was hopeful but he also knew there was a chance that he would not survive.

**A/N review please, I do not own deltora Quest at all.**


	6. The Rescue

Only a matter of time chapter six, the rescue

Silently Doom, Barda and Lief walked through the forests of silence following Kree for nether Doom nor Lief and Barda knew where Jasmine's nest was. Doom could not find it for when he and Anna were taken the grey guards brunt their old home forcing Jasmine to build another, Lief and Barda did not know either, though they had been there, they both were paralysed by the wenn and had no idea where they had placed them for the Wennbar, Jasmine saving their lives.

Jasmine thought Lief, we will get you back I promise, Just stay safe if you can, it might be hard but just try.

Their plan was to trick the shadow lord into thinking that the Fake belt that lief wore was the real Belt of Deltora. If Dain was there, kill him by stabbing him in the left side because that is where the Ol's heart are. Reading one of the oldest books in the palace library, they found out that stabbing someone like the shadow lord in the right side will also kill them, killing the shadow lord for good meant that evil would be gone forever, thought Lief, If he dies so do all the grey guards, the Ol's and the Ak-Baba, They would all be gone.

"There is the nest, it looks just like the one Anna and I made" Doom said leaning against a tree.

"Shall we go in now or wait a while?" asked Barda,

"Wait a while, No we will go now, Jasmine could go into labour at any time, we need to get her away now" Lief said, starting climb up toward the nest,

"wait Lief I shall go first" Doom walked in front of Lief. Inside the nest, it looked no different from when Lief and Barda were there last, so long ago, when the Shadow lord still ruled Deltora, When Doom was still a stranger, when Liefs father was still alive. Those times are gone now thought Lief, now we must think of the future, only two options, Lief will rule deltora or the Shadow lord will forever.

"So you have come" said a voice in the shadows, stepping forward came Dain, the Ol whom they had trusted so deeply. "We do not want to hear your voice, Dain give me Jasmine" Lief said stepping forward, "Do you have the Belt of Deltora?" Lief showed the glistening fake belt from under his shirt, "Good, give it to me and you will have you precious Queen", handing over the belt, Dain smiled, "Bring out Jasmine, the woman carrying the brat heir to the belt I now carry", soon a struggling figure emerged from the darkness, it was Jasmine, Lief tried to move forward but Barda held him back. From behind Jasmine came a hooded man, the Shadow lord, thought Lief it has to be.

"So little King, you have come to die, and what about your precious little queen," he stroked jasmines tear stained face, making her whimper, "You seem to have given me the wrong belt, how charming, thinking that you could fool me," turning to Doom and Barda "You were wrong" he shouted, " Now you shall watch me kill you wifey, Lief of Del" turning to Dain "I will soon be the ruler of Deltora, Bring me Queen Jasmine, the woman with the heir to the belt, I will destroy her and you Lief of del" Lief gasped, the dream, the vision, the Opal had showed him this very moment, No it would not come true,

" Now" he shouted, Doom lunging forward, plunging his sword into the Shadow Lord right side of his chest, Barda killing Dain by stabbing the left side and Lief getting his wife, untying the ropes that were around her, and holding her close, looking up he saw Dain dying and the shadow lord shinking, clearly dying, they had done it, the Shadow Lord was dead , Dain was dead and looking up in the sky he saw the Ak-Baba flying down, all the evil was gone now, they were safe.

Jasmine flung her arms around Liefs neck, Lief holding as close as he could, she whispered in his ear "I thought I would never see you again, I tried to warn you, did you hear me" Lief nodded, "I love you Jasmine, you have no idea how, I was so scared when I found out you were taken" she began to cry, "the baby?" he asked, but he spoke to soon, for seconds later, Jasmine gasped, "Jasmine what is it"

"Lief my water just broke, the baby is coming"

A/N review please, I do not own Delotra Quest at all.


	7. The End

Only a matter of time chapter seven, The End,

"Lief my water just broke, the baby is coming" Jasmine shouted then gasped in pain, clutching her swollen belly. Screaming again Leif looked helpless, he had no idea what to do, panic stricken he looked to Barda and Doom, "Do something, I have had no training for things such as childbirth, _please_" he begged.

Barda started to make a fire while Doom began to help Jasmine, "We need something warm, Lief we will need your cloak, its warm enough, some hot water, good Barda, get a fire going, Lief Jasmine is going to need you to support her, and Jasmine are you ready?" she nodded, Lief taking her hand held her, feeling that her husband was near, Jasmine felt she was ready.

"Okay, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can, ready one, two, three" Jasmine screamed as loud as she could, pushing as hard as her strength could give her, "Jasmine it's okay, everything will be okay" Lief said as his hand felt like it was going to drop off,

"It's going okay, one, two, three" she screamed again, and again, this repeating for six hours, until they shrill of a newborn baby filled the nest with its screams of life. Breathing hard Jasmine felt the pressure being removed as she sank back onto Lief, smiling as her baby was handed to her, too tired to think she asked "What is it?"

"A girl, a healthy beautiful baby girl" said Doom proudly, as he and Barda watched the new parents.

"What shall we call her?" Lief asked his wife,

"Anna" was the reply,

"Anna?" Lief repeated,

"Yes Lief Anna," she said holding her daughter close.

"Well come on we need to get you both back to Del, to announce the Shadow Lords death and the birth of the Heir to the Belt, Princess Anna". Smiling Lief picked up Jasmine bridle style and the five of them slowly walked back to Del.

Soon the streets were filled with cheers, and songs at the announcement, Flags were waved around, prays were said to protect the young princess, Proudly, Lief and Jasmine stood at the balcony overlooking Del, where its citizens were below, cheering their King and Queen, the new Heir and the defect of the Shadow Lord. Standing there Lief and Jasmine both dressed in gold, waved as Jasmine held their new daughter in her arms.

After all that a great feast was held and a party, in the throne room, where everyone who wish, could come in to see Anna, flocking in from the streets of Del were thousands of happy people, came giving gifts such as hand knitted baby clothes, bottles, toys and so many other things.

As the night went on the throne room started to get emptier, as people decided that it was late and went to bed.

Soon no one but Lief, Jasmine and Sharn were still up, Sharn decided to take baby Anna for a while to give Lief and Jasmine a little break, so they both stood back on the balcony, the one overlooking Del, as they stood there Lief put his arms around Jasmine's waist, holding her close to his chest, looking up at the moon, Jasmine finally spoke up, "Do you think we will have more children Lief?" she asked her husband. Smiling Lief kissed the top of her head "Of course we will, my love it's only a matter of time"

The End

That's the end of my first ever story so don't forget to review, I hope you liked it all, I do not own Deltora Quest at all, Emily Rodder does.

From Lunlovegood


End file.
